


【影日】お気に召すまま

by queye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queye/pseuds/queye
Summary: //标题来自Eve《お気に召すまま (皆大欢喜)》//流水账且OOC，简单总结就是同居与求婚的甜饼，三四千字的短打，原著世界观，婚礼属于捏造。//因为防火墙的缘故，点赞和评论我能通过邮件看到，但很难回复评论或者修改文章，抱歉。无论如何，感谢阅读。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	【影日】お気に召すまま

**Author's Note:**

> //标题来自Eve《お気に召すまま (皆大欢喜)》
> 
> //流水账且OOC，简单总结就是同居与求婚的甜饼，三四千字的短打，原著世界观，婚礼属于捏造。
> 
> //因为防火墙的缘故，点赞和评论我能通过邮件看到，但很难回复评论或者修改文章，抱歉。
> 
> 无论如何，感谢阅读。

事情要从两周前的婚礼说起。

[ 1 ]

闹钟真是世界上最有用又最讨人厌的发明。

影山闭着眼睛把闹钟一按，稀里糊涂地坐起来。空调已经定时关闭了，沉闷的冷空气让人很想继续睡过去，尤其是在身边还有一个呼呼大睡的传染源的情况下。

夏天尾巴仍旧留在九月，持续不断的高温简直如同噪音，吵得人头昏眼花。好在昨天晚上下了一场大雨，潮湿的空气稍微冷静了一点，影山把窗户打开透风，心想着今天天气还不错。

宜动土、宜出门、宜结婚。

日向窝在被子里跟影山作斗争：“好不容易放假诶！下午再做大扫除好吧。”

前段时间的训练实在劳累，家里一直乱乱糟糟的，约法三章的每周大扫除被两位主人默契地忘到了脑后，虽然每天进进出出都能看见门上张牙舞爪的字迹，简直是对良心的一种拷问。

为此日向在百忙之中见缝插针地跟影山吵了一架，想要把这玩意揭下来，两个人隔着浴室哗啦啦的水声争论这张傻逼透顶的合约该由谁负责解决。

影山：“不是你贴的吗？！”

日向：“可是是你写的啊！”

影山：“你还摁手印了呢！”

日向：“说得好像你没摁一样！”

当然最后也没个结果，等影山洗完澡出来日向都倒在床上睡着了。

实在是太疲惫了。

不过今天是难得的假期，更加难得的是两个人都有空的时间。

影山把日向的薄被“哗啦”一下掀开：“日向白痴！今天要去参加田中前辈的婚礼！”

“诶！！！”

日向弹簧一样蹦起来，嘴里慌乱地问几点了，抓起手机一看，6点。对于宾客来说只要中午去吃饭就好，但他们可是答应了要去帮忙布置婚礼现场的。

影山选手和日向选手同居三个月了，吵架频率指数级爆炸增长，但也有好的时候，比如日向挤牙膏总是乱挤一通，而影山总是从牙膏管尾部向上挤的习惯就非常方便。日向叼着牙刷含含糊糊：“要买牙膏了。”

“昨天你也是这么说的。”

“忘记了......今天一定要记起来。”

[ 2 ]

婚礼是个繁琐劳累又幸福的过程，最后的环节是抛新娘捧花。

粉色与白色玫瑰的花束在空中飞起来，在场的所有人群众，影山毫无疑问是个子最高的那一批——另一位高个子月岛根本不想站起来。

影山稍稍起跳，指尖碰到了花瓣。

大家准备叫好。

只见捧花在影山手里打了个转，竟然又被托到了另一个方向。

众人：“诶？！”

这就是传说中的职业病吗？

好在现场还有跟影山选手十分默契的日向选手。

日向选手起跳了！

日向选手碰到花束了！

日向选手把它打回了新娘怀中？！！

众人：“诶！！！”

这就是传说中的职业病吧！

菅原拍着桌子笑起来，大家善意地嘲笑这两位年轻人。洁子提着婚纱走过来，日向开始脸红道歉，结果洁子把捧花放到了两个人的手上。

“你们两个都碰到了，就送给你们吧。”

[ 3 ]

“所以这种情况，肯定是，需要求婚了吧。”

婚礼过后，日向跑去送宾客回家，影山、仁花、月岛、山口坐在一张桌子上，对于一个严肃的议题进行讨论。影山把捧花端正地放在桌上，用肯定的语气说出了议题。

“哈？”月岛表示不能理解。

“是的呀！这肯定是天意！”谷地同学至今仍然很有浪漫心。

“这种愚蠢的行为有什么天意可言。”

不过仁花已经开始拿出手机建群了：“我们建个群聊来讨论这件事情吧，就叫求婚大作战怎么样？”

山口难得的没有附和月岛：“啊，我觉得这个名字有点太过显眼了......求婚，最重要的肯定是惊喜。”

“山口君说的有道理，惊喜的话，就必须要保密了吧。”

“惊喜与保密么......”影山低声重复。

“嗯嗯我就是这个意思，不如叫'love and peace'？”

月岛已经无力吐槽了。

不过也没法吐槽了，日向出现在门口，他们赶紧换了个话题，转换程度之僵硬好比桌底下藏了什么见不得人的秘密。

月岛手机一震。

【山口忠邀请您加入群聊】

月岛顶着大家的目光把即将脱口而出的语气词咽了回去。

[ 4 ]

首先，需要准备戒指。

日向中午没睡午觉，在回家的车上就开始犯困。影山把人拍醒，拖着摇摇晃晃的日向进家门。橙发的小个子连走到卧室都不愿意，倒上沙发就开睡，嘟囔着让影山半个小时后叫一下他起来。

好在沙发够大，影山没好气地拖出一床被子来，突然想到一个问题。

戒指一般什么尺寸？

英寸？

厘米？

这东西怎么量啊，直尺肯定不行的吧。

电影里面那些偷偷准备戒指结婚的从来都不展示这部分，好像随便买个戒指往爱人手上一套就是严丝合缝。

影山握了握日向的无名指和中指，得出的结论是什么都感觉不出来。

用绳子绕一圈再量绳子？

影山突然想起家里好像有软尺。

他开始翻各个柜子。软尺这种不常用，还是之前日向想要給他网购衣服才买了一卷。

“影山君手抬高一点啦，你这样怎么测腰围。”日向从背后环上来，无论是踮脚尖还是偏脑袋都看不到软尺上的数字，用额头蹭蹭影山的背：“你看一看数字是多少呗。”

“……其实你可以用手卡住拿下来看。”

“哇你怎么不早说。”日向把手抽回去埋怨。

“想你多抱一会。”

日向脸红红地看着数据胡说八道：“哇影山你要穿XXXXL，真是浪费布料。”

后来发现按照尺码表买衣服会太大，日向生气的说再也不量了：“什么手动测量会有误差？大两个号欸这叫误差吗？”

然后软尺就不知道被扔到哪里去了。等影山灰头土脸地从电视柜里面找出来，发现软尺尺码超不精确，还不如用绳子呢。

没等他补救，日向已经迷迷蒙蒙地醒过来：“影山你在干嘛？”

“给你测……头围。”影山紧张地乱讲。

“哇那你也得测，我们比一比。据说头大的人比较聪明。”

“那我的肯定比你大。赌什么？”

“三天洗衣服？”

“好，赌了。”

第一次尝试，失败。

影山只能去群里寻求帮助，仁花建议他去问问卖戒指的柜员。

［5］

柜员給了他一串大小略有差别的塑料环，有点像小时候玩丢沙包的道具。

这个比用绳子测准多了，只要测哪个环合适记住编号就行了。

但不巧的是，假期已经结束，这几天日向都非常忙。影山本来想熬到日向睡着再测量，结果自己一沾枕头就睡过去了。

下次一定要醒着！影山选手很不健康地喝了几口咖啡，中午提前睡了一会。

“诶？影山你还不睡吗？”

日向洗完澡爬上床来，意外地看见同居人还醒着。

“有点失眠，关灯睡吧。”

“单细胞也会失眠吗？”

“嗯？”影山转过身打算抓日向的头，日向已经麻利地滚到她怀里面窝着闭眼了。

最后只是轻轻摸了摸日向的头发。

塑料环挨个套上日向的手指，影山借着月光辨认。

日向的手小小的，影山每次牵手都要悄悄感慨。掌心纹理分明，关节透着健康的粉色，指甲修的整整齐齐——还是影山帮的忙。

这样小小的手掌，在球场上却是不容忽视的存在。

球场下来日向手掌总是微微发红，不管过了多少次这家伙都为“有球可以扣”而兴奋，找影山牵手大叫着要把快乐传给他。

影山虽然嫌弃那么老茧可还是每次都乖乖牵手。

还是十指相扣。

［6］

【谷地】：接下来就是准备求婚台词了吧！

【山口】：看电影里面有把戒指放在蛋糕里面的做法诶。

【月岛】：日向那家伙会直接吃下去吧。

【影山】：虽然不想承认但是月岛说得有道理……

【月岛】：国王求婚求进医院就很真实

【影山】：你说什么？

【谷地】：你们不要吵啦偏题啦。

最后也没能讨论出来结果。

但是在讨论出来结果之前先出问题了。

影山本来坐在沙发面前打量戒指，没想到日向提前回家，手一抖把戒指掉落到不知名的地方去了。

【月岛】：？国王其实才是白痴吧？

【影山】：你到底为什么要在这个群里。

【月岛】：这个你问山口。不过我发现看人犯蠢还挺好玩的。

【山口】：阿月！总，总之阿月也提出好的建议了嘛……

影山无法赞同。

家里的地板就像一个无底洞，影山趁日向不注意找了好几圈都没能找到。

恰好周末又到了，大扫除势在必行，影山只能把客厅承包下来，让日向去打扫卧室。

茶几、电视柜、地板、沙发……等等，影山忽的想起来沙发缝里倒是很有可能。

他们选的是布艺沙发，只需要把和底座黏在一起的垫子抬起来就能清理。影山抬到一半，从卧室出来的日向就大叫一声，一屁股送坐到了沙发垫子上。

影山：“你干嘛？”

日向：“这话应该我来问吧，今天不洗沙发垫子。”

影山：“我找遥控器。”

日向：“骗人！遥控器在茶几上。”

日向非常紧张地坐在沙发上就是不挪窝，影山脾气一上来也顾不得不能暴露戒指的存在，就是要掀开垫子。

“你起来！”

“我不起！”

影山弯下腰就要把日向抱开。

日向叫起来：“好啦好啦你发现了对不对。”

“发现什么？”

日向脸红得不像话，伸到沙发缝隙里面摸出一个小盒子：“这你也能找到……我还以为这地方万无一失呢。”

盒子打开，里面是一枚戒指。

影山愣了两秒。

屋里还乱糟糟的，之前讨论的什么玫瑰红酒一个也没有，只有拖到一半的拖把、还没洗的抹布、嗡嗡运转的洗衣机。

可是眼前的戒指熠熠生辉。

日向紧张地舔了舔嘴唇：“你说话啊，不，不答应就算了。”

影山：“你先起来！”

日向：“啊？”

［8］

最后影山那只戒指果然是掉到了沙发缝隙里。

两人都买的是对戒，日向从一只手戴一只戒指发展到一只手戴两只戒指，但其实他们作为排球选手平时压根就不戴。

日向配了条项链，把两只戒指都串起来戴在胸口，宣布完美解决戒指太多的问题。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> //日向：还是对于影山没有立刻答应求婚耿耿于怀
> 
> //影山：被这家伙抢先了！


End file.
